My little Secret' SHHHH
by usagi-chibiusa
Summary: Its about Serena's love for Rubious
1. Chapter 1

'_**My Little Secret'**__** SHHH… I Do not Own Sailor MOON **_

"Ohh Ruby, how will we ever keep this up?'

"Don't worry my darling, no one will ever suspect."

"But, I can't live a lie, what will the scouts and Darien say?"

"Who cares what they think its just you and me, forget about them."

The couple argue and hide under the tree. Ruby cups Serena's face, as they look into each others eyes and go in for an Earth shattering kiss. Not knowing someone's watching in the shadows.

"Oh Ruby," Serena says between kisses. "This isn't right, there going to find out that he's not the father." Serena sobs against his broad chest.

"That's gives us no choice run away with me?" He grabs Serena's hands together with his as they kneel on the ground.

"But I can't what if something happens and they need me?"

"If they really need you they will seek you out and you can help them then, please Serena do something for your self for a change." Rubious demands, he looks into her eyes and caresses her cheek. "I love you."

"SERENA WAKE UP!"

"HMMmm what?" I wonder, please don't let that be a dream.

"SERENA!" Rei cries again. "GET UP!"

"Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist chill." Couch, shouldn't have gotten up so fast. I don't know why I rub my head its not like it makes it feel any better?

"What is it Rei can't you see I'm sleeping." OMG its 12 in the after noon, wow I really need a new alarm clock.

"You slept all day and you said you would come shopping with me today. Especially since Darien wont go with me." (Darien is still Rei's Boyfriend) Why does Darien like Rei anyway shes so bossy. I wish Ruby would come out of my dream and be with me for real.

"Okay, Okay I'l be ready in a moment just give me 10 minutes." I run to my draw as soon as Rei leaves the room. Where is that blue top? YES found it now just need to find my green skirt. Where could it be? Its not in the skirt draw or my wardrobe, FOUND it. I wonder how it got on my bed? Oh well.

"Hurry UP Serena." I'm bloody coming jeez.

"Hold on." I quickly put my clothes, okay that's done, now check in the mirror. Today I'm wearing my hair in a high pony tail with a little mascara. WOW for a second I thought I saw my dream man from the corner of the mirror. I swear all this SAILOR moon business is making me crazy. Better get a move on and grab my bag before Rei goes crazy too, not that she already isn't.

**Hope you like my first chapter please review if you want more ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

'_**My little Secret' SHHHH**____**I do not own sailor moon**_

_**Sorry ABOUT the spelling of Rubeus My betta did not check it and gives their apologies to Rubeus**__** fans **_

_Better get a move on and grab my bag before Rei goes crazy too, not that she already isn't._

I run out the door arm in arm with Rei, god I really don't want to hear her brag about Darien. I mean to me he's a too tall, too buff and has WAY too much ego in my opinion.

"Rei can we please talk about something else for a change?" She gives me that look; you know the dagger look, like she hasn't finished speaking for hours.

"OKAY, what do you want to talk about?" I hate it when she looks down on me when she's annoyed or angry, like she's going to crash into my face and definitely not in a good way.

"Well can we go get some lunch I'm so hungry and I forgot to have breakfast." I give her my best puppy dog eyes until she finally breaks.

"Okay, okay there is this new sushi place I've been meaning to go to." YAY I love sushi. I hope she will let me pick the dessert place. I can't help but give my self a cheeky smile.

"Okay sounds great and I have the perfect place for dessert." I smile proudly at this you can never, well almost have too much dessert. In my opinion anyway for me I can definitely handle a sugar rush from all the fighting and everything.

"Okay but only for today my and Darien have been talking and you should really start watching what your eating." I stop she didn't just say that? RIGHT?

"Umm, its my body I'll do what I please." I say maybe a little too sadly, well I like food what is so wrong with that and my figures fine, I burn all the fat by fighting anyway. I hate using the word calories and I'll never check food for them.

"Serena, Where only trying to look out for you. You know that right?" I can't look up I know what I'll see the your going to get fat face. So I look up to the sky and smile.

"Hey look the Sushi bar." I say as soon as I see it before she talks more. I quickly run over there, I'm so hungry is all I can think.

I look through the glass at all the different sushi. What one should I get EEP. I swear I'm going bonkers for a second I thought I saw Ruby. Luckily I never yell I just scream in my head when things like that happen, unless I look and see it again and its some monster from the negerverse. Luckily when I look back its not there anymore, FEW thank god. Although apart of me wishes that I really did see him.

"Serena have you picked one yet?" Rei stomps and slaps me on the back hard. I like to pretend it wasn't and that I'm stronger, so I slap her shoulder back even harder.

"YEP, I'll have the Teriyaki please, thank you." I give the money to the guy at the cash register. OMG he looks just like Ruby, I'm stunned I don't know what to do.

"Here's your sushi and have a great day." He whispers the last part and hands me my sushi. It isn't until Rei pushes me that I regain my self again. I look at the sushi and theres a piece of paper on it.

_I'll be watching you my love ….._

I stare at it and look back to the counter guy, who gives me this mischievous grin. I can't help but blush and then I have to rip it up. I poke my tongue out and find me and Rei a seat at a bench. It couldn't have been him it definitely was a stalker. I can't help but look back just to make sure. HE's GONE no one is at the counter, what is going on? I find a bench and wait for Rei is what I repeatedly keep thinking.

After 10 minutes I find one with Rei already sitting down.

"Hey," Is all I can manage. She gives me daggers like she's been waiting there for ages.

**Hope you like it please review if you want more ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 'My little 'Secret' SHHH I do not own Sailor moon**

"_Hey," Is all I can manage. She gives me daggers like she's been waiting there for ages_.

"Hey," I just stand there for a while not knowing If she's mad at me or not. "Sit down already, JEEEZ." Few, YAY eating time. I decided to slowly eat my sushi to make it last especially if Rei is going to go crazy at me if I eat too much for dessert. It tastes so good I can't help but start eating it faster.

When it's finally gone I sigh. I know I shouldn't look at Rei but I can't help it. I can't help but laugh, she's also finished and sighed, she doesn't even look at me but I can tell that she's blushing.

We finally start to shop because we want to wait a bit before we have dessert. There are so many clothing stores, book shops YAY manga, shoes and jewellery. I love looking at all the stores, even just window shopping is fine.

"Hey Odango." I don't want to turn around to see the person behind me, who has tapped me on the shoulder. I slowly turn around and sigh.

"Hi Darien and my name is Serena." I try to say sternly.

"I know, I guess today I can't call you that. I barely recognised you with that pony tail." I hate it when he grins its like he's planning something or about to make fun of me.

"What ever." I turn back to look at a pair of lovely shoes. There like this gorgeous glass high heels that make me want to put them on and wait for y prince charming. Wow way too cheezzy I know but I can't help it I just admire them so.

"OH Darien, I didn't expect to see you here." I can barely hear Rei when she says this, I can't help but space out and think of these heels and me being a princess wearing them. I giggle to myself and hope at the back of my head that no ones seen.

"Hey, yeah I'm on break thought I would look into a few shops. What's up with Serena?" These shoes are what's up is all I can think as I squeal in my head.

"She just Serena, so I was wondering if you wanted to.." Darien cuts her off. I can't help but to turn around to see why he's walked back over to me?

"What?" I can't help but wonder.

"Serena you've got to get your head straight about what your eating its not right to just gulp things down your going to get fat." Before Rei can say a word, I'm already looking back to see if the shoes are there and of course there gone. I sigh and walk away, hearing them in the back ground calling my name as I start to leg it.

I walk up to my house and go the back way other side they will ask why I'm home early and what's up? Which I don't want to answer or hear anything! I walk up to my bed room and open the door with a sigh. I stop someone's been in my room, there's a note and a box on my bed. I pick up the note and read..

_To my dearest, I saw you admiring these and thought why shouldn't you have them? _

_You are my always, I'll be thinking of you and I hope your thinking of me when you wear these. _

_Love always Ruby_

I'm stunned RUBY?


	4. Chapter 4

'**My little 'Secret' SHHH I do not own sailor moon**

_I'm stunned RUBY? _

HOW? It was just a dream, okay I dream of him every night just different things happen, like a different world. Now that I think about it, I must be crazy but these are the glass heels I was admiring.

I sigh and lay on my bed, not too sure if I want to go to sleep tonight or not.

I'm on the moon in my silk dress that I wear a lot in my dreams. I'm under the tree alone, thinking I'm hoping Rubeus doesn't come. There are too many questions and too many things. This was supposed to be a good dream not full of stress like in real life. Its weird how control I have in my dreams.

"Hey Serena," I looked behind me Its Rubeus.

"Rubeus, how come you have come into the real life realm? How have you been following me none of it makes any sense?" I shake my head and realise I hurt him by calling him by his name but he how?

"Serena I'm not who you think I' am, I'm from a place called the nega moon. I was sent to get you prepared to one day marry Diamond whose prince of the dwarf planet after Pluto but I just started to fall for you and I loved our adventures we had in your dreams. So I kept coming back into your dreams and your so kind. Your so called friends think so little of you at times, how rude was it of Darien to talk about your eating. I wanted to punch him in the face." I didn't know what to say I was so happy and confused in ways.

"Ruby, I can't believe it you're real but I still don't under stand the Nega moon and this prince. I think I should decide who I want to marry and yeah." I can't help but pout but my happiness shows.

"Serena I know that I have been true to you all this time it was me and no one else and that I meant what I said run away with me?" I smiled I really wanted to it would be great not to have to be sailor moon anymore or anything and I wouldn't have to hear stuff about my eating habits and weight.

"I don't know I really want to I just don't know if I could leave everyone behind and there my friends even though they talk about my weight and say means thing, I know they care for me and have good intentions. I wish you could be with me in the real world and in my dreams. I do care for you and I don't want you out of my life." A tear trickles down my face and before I can wipe it away he catches it.

"I will be here and there as long as you want me." I hold him tight as he plays with my hair. I pull back as he cups my face and the Earth falls away.

I wake up and quickly eat break fast, clean my teeth and get dressed then go. Who should be waiting for more than a few houses down my house?

"Ruby I was half excepting that you wouldn't come." He holds me and then we hold hands and walk down the street. All I feel is pure happiness like nothing could be any better than this. Ruby with his red hair, his muscles there not heaps big their just the right size and his captivating eyes and I cannot for get his kindness. What's not to love?

"Serena, where would you like to go?" All I can think of is any where with you.

"Any where with you," He puts his arm around my waist and all I can think of is how great this is, my dream man in real life YAY. We keep walking until we stop at a park and sit under a tree. I'm sitting on his lap with his arms around me. I really NEVER want this to end. He caresses my upper shoulder and slowly pulls the strap, of my dress down. His lips on my neck, this sudden hold over my throat which makes me breathe heavily. His other hand wrapped around just under my breasts. I didn't want him to stop, I'm so happy. I put my hands on his arm which is around me and hold it tight. I can barely breathe I want him to take all of me right here.

"Serena is that you?" NO not that voice! Rubeus stops and sits me up properly.

"Darien what are you doing here?" HE OF ALL PEOPLE RUIN MY HAPPYNESS. Rubeus gives me a cheeky smile and holds my hand.

"I decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air, who's your friend?" I smile and then look into Rubeus eyes.

"He's my boy friend and don't you go and tell Rei or anyone about this other wise I'll have to tell Rei I saw you with another woman." I give my best serious face but I can't help but to smile.

"I don't like it though, keeping secrets plus I have never been with another woman. I'm not a two timer, maybe I should tell them." I get up and stand up to Darien.

"Darien don't you want me to be happy?" I look into his dark blue eyes and then look down. I can only feel hurt at the sudden silence and then Darien's arms are around me.

"Of course I want you to be happy Serena. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He whispers this in my ear. I can't help but to smell his shirt. I giggle at this and burst out laughing. Darien is just giving me this blank look as I pull away and keep laughing.

"Darien, I'm fine thanks. I can take care of my self but thank you anyway. Me and Rubeus better be off now, I can't say it was kind of you to say hi, since I was having such a wonderful time but oh well. Bye Darien and don't tell a soul!" Ruby puts his arm around my waist again as we walk off. I'm sure I heard steam coming out of Darien's ears as we walked but none of that matters.

Ruby stops, and caresses my cheek and my mouth is open. He's warm, its like were dancing at a ball but our tongues are doing the dance for us. He hold me close as I try and tilt my head to give him better access. Earth shattering kiss, I swear it's just me and him on this planet right now. I can slightly hear someone stomping of in the back ground. Then all I can hear is Ruby's deep husky voice.

"Serena I love you." He whispers in my ear, I smile and kiss him softly. We start walking again and if this was a movie or a ending, we would be walking into the sunset.

This doesn't happen everyday, not everyone's dream guy pops out of people dreams. I' am the luckiest girl in the universe.

I get to the door of my house and can't help but to pull him in for one last for the day Earth shattering kiss.

"Good night my princess." Ruby says as he cups my cheek.

"Good night my prince." I let go of his embrace and open the door. I quickly turn around and wave good bye. He blows me a kiss, I catch it and blow him one with my other hand, he catches is and we smile.

"Ohh Luna I've had the best day of my life today." I'm so happy, I'm going to take a long bath because I deserve it.

"I'm so happy for your Serena." I hear her say barely, I'm too busy getting my gear together for a bath. I humm a sweet tune that only me and Ruby knows because I hummed it in my dreams and he came up behind me and hummed back while holding me close.

The water is so nice, what a perfect ending to a perfect day. I start to dose off, luckily there's a head spot on this bath so you can't drown if you fall asleep.

I'm there again, under the tree and in Ruby's arms. You'll be my little secret. What if Darien tells everyone, well at least they want be talking about my future weight again. I can't helped but frown at this thought, I hope Rubeus doesn't see.

"Serena whats wrong?" He's seen I can't help but cry.

"Oh Ruby what if Darien tells the girls they will ruin everything. You're my little secret and I want you to be mine if that makes sense?" I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea. He cups my cheek and kisses my tears.

"I understand and I' am yours but if Darien does tell I wont be angry." He gives me this cheeky evil grin. "You see Serena everyone should know and I want let anyone hurt you or get in between us." He smiles sweetly and I can't help but smile back.

"Oh Ruby I just… don't want them to know they will ruin everything." I sob once again.

"Serena, run away with me. Your friends are too cruel to you especially if you can't tell them someone who I hope is important to you." He looks down and I can't help but lift his chin up.

"Okay I'll run away with you because you are the most important person in my life." He smiles and I smile, I hold him tight and no more thoughts come into my brain anymore.

**Please review **** thank you ^-^ **


	5. Chapter 5

'**My little Secret' SHHH' I do not own sailor moon ^-^**

"Okay I'll run away with you because you are the most important person in my life." He smiles and I smile, I hold him tight and no more thoughts come into my brain anymore.

Damn I hate mornings sometimes, I wish I would never wake up, but this morning might be my last.

I get up and go through the normal routine. I make sure every second counts especially with family, since I will only be seeing them in the morning and maybe before I go back into my bed room for the last time.

"Morning Mum, Shingo and Dad, how are we all this fine morning?" I took one look at them and they thought I was bonkers. Seriously can't have a normal conversation sometimes.

"Were good, what's up with you?" Shingo, always has to ask questions (sigh).

"I'm just happy that's all why can't I be?" I give him a stern look. Why does he have to poke his touge out at me? Its like he's trying to provoke me!

"That's nice drear, WAIT A MINUTE. This doesn't have anything to do with a boy does it?" I blush DAMN it all.

"SERENA, your too YOUNG for a BOYFRIEND!." Damn why did I have to blush?

"Look what you did Serena, Dads blowing a gasket. You know not to bring up boys." I DIDN'T!

"Dear its probably just Melvin, you know how much you like Melvin." WHY don't I just LEAVE HOME NOW?

"Yes ohh, Melvin is right for you dear this is great." Stupid dad always gets everything wrong and why MELVIN?

"You should bring him over for tea sometime." Sigh, walk straight out of the room Serena and so I do. They have made it so much easier for me to leave and I'm glad too. My last time walking out of the front door, so I do it with pride lol and just like the astronauts. One small step for me and another giant leap for get the hell out of here.

I walk down the road and go straight to the temple because were having a meeting there, my last meeting for ever. I walk slowly up the stairs, why are they all looking at me in that way? AND WHY IS DARIEN HERE?

"What's up?" They all have that look that means intervention or we know something you don't want us to know!

"Serena, this is for your own good that guy is just using you!" What the HELL Is Darien ON?

"AND how would you know? You don't know him at all or anything and this is my business and none of you guys so STAY OUT OF IT!" I run down the stairs. Why do they have to ruin my last day here why? The tears wont stop, neither will the pain and none of them know. I run to the tree in which we planned to meet at, me and Ruby. So he can teleport us to my bedroom to get my things and go.

I'm almost there, when someone pulls my arm from behind me.

"AHHH, get your hands off of ME!" I turn to see who it is and to make matters worse its Darien. "What do you want?" He annoys me just with his presence.

"Serena, you can't just run away and not hear us out." That's it I've had it.

"Darien, I know what you guys where going to say and I didn't want to hear it and you obviously don't care about my happiness. I can handle what I eat and take care of my self. He loves me Darien for me and you ruined my last day with my friends." I stop I've said too much, I can't stop crying and my hands keep shaking. I feel him embrace me and hold me tight, I really want him to let go, it's just making me cry more.

"Serena don't go." I stop breathing, I keep trying to pull away but he just holds me tighter.

"Darien you have Rei let me go." I push with all my might and start to run again to the tree. I can feel his eyes watching me, why is he such a jerk?

Yes I make it to the tree and run straight into his arms. I can feel his breathe on me and I feel pure happiness like he's slowly getting rid of the cloud over me.

"Ohh Ruby what would I do without you?" I look into his eyes and he smiles and that is all I need.

"Serena shall we go?" Yes but something's wrong I'm getting a knot in the pit of my stomach. This isn't good at all. Hurry up and say yes already come on, come on.

"Ruby I… I … I."

"Serena its alright if you really want to keep things how they are we can still see each other in real life and in your dreams." I smile, I'm just not ready but maybe one of these days I will be.

"Thank you, I'm just not ready not yet anyway but we can still go somewhere and make them think today was my last day, like a holiday for a week." I smile as I see him happy as ever.

"Okay well let's get going." I take his hand and were gone within a split second, where on the moon but its different it's just like my dreams.

"Oh Ruby this is great." We run through the flowers, I trip and he falls with me. Yay, we make flower angels and lay there in the sun.

**Hope you like it please review ^-^ thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**'My little Secret' SHHH' I do not own sailor moon ^-^  
**

****I'm having such a great time here I don't want to leave. I smile at Rubeus, us in our little world. Its more real since he teleported me here and now, oh and I'm also wearing the shoes he bought me. I can't stop giggling, I'm so happy too bad it has to end.

"Ruby we should pobably get back people will be wondering where I' am." He hold me and we just giggle.  
"Serena if that is what you wish." haha this is too cheezy.  
"Well we should probably head off before we start cutting too much cheese hahaha."  
"Well lets get you back then." We hold hands why he teleports.

The tree we left from, I'm back and happy as ever and more mature haha. Walking home I will just tell them stayed with cousin because needed a break. Okay I can do this open door.

"Hi mum I was jut stayin with cousins for a while sorry for not letiing you guys know I've just been dealing with some emotional stress so it helped, but I'm back now." There all just staring at me while eating lunch.

"Thats alright Serena but your friends have been going crazy lately they thought you had ran away but we thought you would just be staying with cousins so its alright." Wow so undertanding hmm not exactly what I was expecting but this is a good thing.

"Serena I'm still mad at you for not telling us and for that I will be getting you up earlier, no more sleeping in for you." Few I thought that was weird before, I should have known dad wouldn't let it go though.

"Okay thats fine well I best put my stuff away, its been great." I say sarcastically while walking up the fimiliar stairs.

"Luna?"

"SERENA!" Ahh what teh hell.

"What kind of greeting is that? You didn't have to attack me!" God can't catch a break haha. 

"Serena everyones been worring about you WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Away from them obviously, I needed a break from them trying to control me, I mean aren't I the leader, I mean jeez. I can never catch a break with out them telling me about my weight or insulting my intelegence and my boy friend!."

"Okay Serena I will admit they were a bit crude and rude but still why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but if I told you, you might have told them and I needed a break Luna btu I will make it up to you and get you your favourite kibble." I know just how to make her happy, shes giing me that happy/kawaii face.

"Okay just tell me next time and I promise not to tell the other scouts deal?"

"Deal." Well that was easy enough, should go on holiday more often.

"Well I best go see the scouts god I really don't want to there so grrr Luna I don't know if I can take it." I say while folding and putting away my clothes that Ruby had taken for me to our holiday paradise.

"Well you should go, you at least owe them that Serena they have geniouly been worried about you."

"Okay, okay heading off now and Luna I'm sorry." I say while walking out the door.

Well i think I'll go get some lunch first before I meet them and I know just the place. The Sushi bar where I saw Ruby that time. 

"Can I please get 1 Teriyaki chicken sushi roll please, thank you." Now where should I sit?

"Odango?" NOOO, keep walking and ignore the person following behind. I guess I should go to the temple after all, I can eat and run I think?

"Serena wait!" I can't out run him damn it all.

"Yes Darien."

"Your back, where have you been?"

"None of your bussiness, but I will tell you this paradise with someone who truly cares and it was great best time of my life." Wow that looked like I stabbed him or something. Looks like thats the end of teh conversation, well best keep walking.

" Serena, I missed you." It was faint but I heard him say it and I couldn't help but smile. Now have to eat this and go to Rei's before he ruins this running is the best way.

Okay I can do this, these temple stairs aren't that scary? Okay deep breath, legged it girl legg it and thats what I do. Open up door and...

"Hi everyone did you miss me." All jaws dropped just what I was looking for.

"SERENA!" I can't breath it was like a stampeed of hugs or something.

"Guys I can't breathe, thats better thanks."

"Where have you been?" said Rei.

"I have been in PARADISE and it was amazing and with my boy friend no less, and do you know the best part of it he never talks about my weight or comments about my desicions because he LOVES me and I LOVE him." Sigh's and sits down.

"Serena were only trying to look out for you."

"Yeah and look you don't even care that your coments hurt me at all do you gyus?" Silence of course.

"Serena were sorry and we all think its great that you have a boy friend." Rei cuts in.

"No we don't Me and Darien think.." Serena cuts her off.

"I'm so tired of hearing what you and Darien think as well, I mean what is that guys problem anyway? Hes your Boy friend so why does he always talk about me and care what I do and where I go GOD hes like my DAD or something!"

"That is weird don't you guys think?" Lita said while wakling and sitting by me.

"Yeah a little, but thats besides the point he only cares Serena we all do so please don't run off and it pains me to say this but you can invite him over and we can all hang out together it would be nice to get to know him or at least meet him." Wow I'm suprised Rei said or even suggested that.

"Okay that sounds fine I can get him now if you guys want or better yet why don't we all have dinner together? We have already booked a resturant I will just call and add 3 more people Lita, Rei and Amy okay?"

"Okay sounds good." Amy says while finally getting her head out of the book, silly Amy.

"great well I best be off and get this thing rolling shouldn't I and tell him this will be fun." I'm almost out of the dorr before I Rei grabs my hand.

"Darien is coming to and no argueing." Sigh -_- I can't get a break can I?

"Fine, Fine but no takling about my weight or anything bad or mean or there will be trouble so keep your guy in check Rei and be careful."

"Right back at ya." I shouldn't have to be careful Ruby is everything to me and trust is already there its Darien whos weird I think while walking down the stairs.

An hour later in the Park Serena and Rubious 

"Hey so tonight all six of us dinner? Is that alright?" I make sure to do the puppy dog face.

"Sure but if you feel uncofortable just say the word and were gone and I'm sure we will both be happier that way any way." Ruby winks at me, with a mischievious grin more like sexy grin.

"I know how much you would prefure that but it would mean the world to me if you could meet them please?" I love watching him cave.

"Sure, so I'l pick you up in an hour."

"Great see you then." I run home to quickly get changed, screw that using my Luna Pen beause thats what its there for.

**Ready to go **

I'm done okay walking down the street to meet Ruby I hope nothing bad happens. There he is we kiss and hold hands while walking to the restuarant. Wow theres everyone else they look great whos the guy whereing the tux? OH My GOD! Darien? Wow must have taken Rei ages to get him in that hahahaha. Still not as good as my Ruby.

"Hey everyone, let go inside and get our table." The place is great I have always wanted to come here and here we are a nice candle light dinner. I'm the first to take a seat and Ruby sits in front of me we just keep smileing at each other. Ruby smile is now mischievious haha I can feel his leg near mine haha I can't help but giggle, whos coughing near me. Oh god why of all people is he sitting next to me?

"Hello Serena long time no see actually I did see you today and then you ran off why is that?"

"Because your anoying and always try and ruin my day plus I had to go see Rei before you told them I was back." Pokes touge at him and giggles with Ruby.

"Your so adorable Serena." I can't help but blush at Rubious comlpiment, I don't care if Darien is angry by it.

"Adorable? yeah right have no idea what you see in her." That was mean of Darien.

" Yeah right, do you know what I see a kind caring person, who isn't just adorable but who is special to me and could carry the world no matter how much people hurt her she always puts her chin up, no matter if its her supposedly friends or a guy who has nothing better to do! But you know what Serena is my sunshine and my world I can't see my self liing without her." Everyone is shocked I'm just trying not to blush as he holds my hands and gazes into my eye as I do in his.

"Well Rubious I'm glad you care for her I can see you definetly make her happy and I respect everything that you have just said and apologize for what you have heard and Serena we are sorry." Amy says while putting her book away.

"Thank you and thats quite alright I know how much you guys mean to Serena which is why I' am here with you all tonight." I swear Ruby is so everything to me and doesn't mind speaking the truth.

"Well everyone I hope we can all agee that Rubious and Serena make a great couple and that one day Serena doesn't turn into a tomatoe from lushing too much." Thank you Rei embarrasing much.

"Haha don't worry Serena you wuold be the cutest tomatoe of them all and the redest as well just like a rose." Thats it I must kiss this man before he compliments me any more.

"Thank you Rubious." I can't help but giggle as everyone watches.

"Hey Rubious I think you would like this very much." Me and Rubious break eye contact to see what Darien is takling about NOOOOOOOO

"Darien what is that matter with you, Her darling let me get that for you." I start rubing off pie of his face and then he stops me and lets me lick some of his finger as we stare at each other while I get more pie of off him luckily it was warm and not too hot the pie I mean.

"God can't you see through in Serena I thuoght you were smarter than that, I mean you can't trust this guy." Thats enough.

"Rei what did I tell you, put a leash on your man before I do it for you but accidentally strangle him instead, fisrt he insults Rubious, then my intelegence and now I can't trust Ruby I mean seriously get a life pay more attention to Rei. Don't embarras your self any more Darien."

"Oh its not me who should be embarrased, I'm not the one with pie on my face." Oh that was smart of you to say Darien.

"Oh and what deliciousl pie that was I might need to have another taste." I wink at Rubious as I lean in to kiss him. "Delicious."

"Oh please don't make me gag."

"Serenas right Darien give her a break your with Rei and you may not even have that, so please stop ebarrasing your self." Thank you Lita, but poor Rei.

"Fine I've had a long day I'll just go." Poor Rei is all I keep thinking thats it Darien cannot treat her this way I have to get to him before hes completely gone.

" I need to go to the bathroom I'll be back." I quickly hurry and leave the resturaunt just out side is Darien.

"Darien wait."

"Oh now you want me to wait?"

"Darien you can't keep treating Rei this way she loves you okay please stop hurting her."

He just keps looking into my eyes and slowly walking up to me, I kind of ant to take a step back but theres a wall there that I lean against. I'm scared and excited at the same time as he puts both of his hands on the wall next to my head.

"Serena." He whispered inche from my face. "Can't you see what your turning me into?" I try to say something like what are you on but before I could he put his finger on my lips and then moves his thumb and fingers on my cheeks. Oh my god is he really kissing me? Why am I letting him? Okay pushes him away now.

"Darien, your with Rei and I'm with Rubious acceot it and move on other wise you will be completely alone." I walk back into the restuarant and go into the bathroom to wash my face. What the hell is wrong with him seriously. Okay, okay lets go back eat dinner with the guy I love.

"Sorry I took so long waiter stopped me half way through and tried to give me his number but then he said he would like me to give it to you Lita."

"OOOhhh Lita you ladies man you." Hahaha its good to see Rei laugh.

"Serena"

"Yes Rubious?"

"I know Oh God he mst know about what happened out side but how god its all my fault.

"Serena its alright don't be sad (whispers next part) I will get him don't you worry." Umm what umm whats that supposed to mean?

"What does that mean?"

"It means don't worry I will take care of it." Now I have this unsettling pain in my stomach.

:"Well we better get going and Serena sorry about Darien I will speak to him." Ohh Rei I hug her and try to comfort her.

"Its alright you take care now and see ya everyone."

"Bye Serena."

**At my House**

I still don't understand what he meant oh god I hope he doesn't hurt Darien even though he deserves it. What I can't understand is why now?

**At Dariens house**

God damn it why did I do that? Why does she have to get inside my head all the time I'm with Rei REI not Serena. I couldn't help but touch my lips and think about our kiss shes not supposed to be with him.

"Hey Darien," What the?

"how did you get into my apartment?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, well lets cut the small talk I know what happened and Serena didn't tell me and I know alot, I know howyou love her and how your future is tied to hers and I wont let you get in the way of our plans." What is he talking about?

"Rubious you have no right to come in here and what are you talking about?"

"Oh this will clear your memory." Did he just put dust on me? What are all these memories flooding in, wait not memories but the future? OMG OMG

"What have you done?"

"I have given you all the memories of your future self so now you can live the pain of having your queen be with your enemy prince Endemiyond hahahaha." Oh My GOD I'm prince Endemiyond of the Earth and Serena and the girls RINI but but it how? Rubious oh we kill him and OMG Diamond this is not good there getting to Serena in the past I must try and warn the scouts!

**The FUTURE**

"We need to go back into the past before Rubious does anymore damage and Rini might not be born" Future Rei.

"Okay scouts lets go Star power/moon power/ MAKE UP!"

"I'l go too,"

"Rini you can't"

"No I have to I have memory drinking potion in PU I can help."

"Okay, okay fine lets go," Said Mina.

And AWAY they went through the portal with the outer scouts.

**PAST**

"I wonder why Darien was being so rude, especially how he threw the pie at Rubious if he was any other guy I would think he would be jelous." Lita said while talking to Rei and Amy.

"I know I don't feel like he cares about our relation ship maybe I should get some space or just break up,"

"Yeah that seems good even though it sucks."

Future scouts come and teleport at the temple infront of them 

"Past scouts we ar future scouts and outer scout" Said Mina.

"But, but how?" Amy

"Pluto has the gate way of time" Rini

"Who are you then if your from the future?"

"I' am (gets cut of from Pluto

"You cannot know it could mess up the future as we speak." pluto

"Okay so you guys are future scouts okay tell us something ony we know?" past Amy

"Wellafter school you guy have study which is basically carried out in a manner where only you are studying and the rest are gossiping and you hate it because its called study gourp also the book you are readying is called *Complicated teens in which you think best descibes your friends." Future Amy

(Past amy blushes)

"Okay, Okay we believe you so why are you here?" Rei past

:"Because the one called Rubious is messing with the past and we have to eliminate him." Lita future

'Serenas Boy friend? What?" All past

"he is evil but he fell for Serena but hes messing with the future in dangerous ways and he is not supposed to be with serena it will ruin and destroy the future" Uranus

" Darien was right even though he took it in a bad way he was right wow I guess I can give him a second chance." past Rei

The future scouts start laughing especially RINI

"Whats so funny?" past Rei

"Rei you find better plus he is supposed to be with someone else." future Rei

"I get it" past Lita

"What do you get?" past Rei

"Theres no time we have to get to Rubious before he contacts his king." future Amy

"Okay lets go" past lita


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

*** I do not own Sailor Moon ^-^ * **

**"I get it" past Lita**

**"What do you get?" past Rei**

**"Theres no time we have to get to Rubious before he contacts his king." future Amy**

**"Okay lets go" past lita**

**Serena **

"Oh Ruby you had me worried that you were going to do something aeful to Darien."

"I would never because I know that would hurt you and I can'r have you in pain can I?"

"I feel as though someone is calling to me?" Weird?

"Ignore it Serena who are you with?" I can't help but giggle.

"You." I giggle as he holds me and kisses me.

**Scouts**

"How is he getting to Serena?" past Amy

"HE's going into her mind and fabricating it." Future Amy

"Its like a dream world just for them" Rini

"Well who is Serena supposed to end up with?" past Lita

"We can't tell you it will mess up the past." Neptune

"The past is already messed up." past Rei

"You have a point." Uranus

"You guys can't tell them" Saturn

"We have no choice they will annoy us more if we don't there already giving me a headache." Uranus

"Okay Serena is the princess you gyus have been looking for she is also future Queen of Tokyo and Rubious belongs to the Dark moon kingdom. darien is Tuxedo mask but also prince of the Earth and him and Serena well you can guess and I' am there daughter Rini."

"Oh My God" Past scouts say while there all running.

**Back to Serena**

"I wish we could stay here sometimes its so much simpler."

"I know." Ruby

"How Ruby who is Diamond? Thats you mentioned the one who brought you here to get me ready? Hes not evil right because that would make you a bad guy and that would be umm not good."

"Serena he is my clans leader and he is evil but it doesn't mean that I'am, I mean I used to be but you changed me, you made me feel love and kindness and you make me feel alive."

**scouts **

"So why does he want Serena?" past Lita

"Hes trying to make her fall in love with him so he can be king of Crystal Tokyo and we cannot have that, he will also turn serena evil and kill all of us." Pluto

"Great thats just great," Rei

"All she has to say is the word * I love you* which could bound them and then all he has to use is his dust and she will be his and evil." Pluto

"Well your just a ball of sunshine aren't you?" Lita

**Darien **

"I have to get to serena, if my memory serves me rigth the future scouts are already here so I must get to Serena before Rubious destroys the future." I will have to use my Prince powers to make me teleport there.

"Serena wake up Serena!" (This is what Serena heres calling out to her)

**Back again to Serena Rubiouses mind**

"Rubious I've never felt so loved and safe before, you know just what to say and you make me feel like a real princes haha too bad I'm not but if I was I would already be the luckiest girl in the world." Haha if only she new.

"Serena you are a princes and you will always be my princess I hope you can trust me with what ever and whom ever is on your mind." This is too easy all the time.

"I do." Her smile is just I love her and im evil and will be king of Crystal Tokyo life cannot get any better.

"Just say the word and I'm your."

"Okay word haha,"

"You know what I mean." Just say it Serena then everything will fall into place.

"I L ...

**Serenas mind **

...O (gets cut off) What is that? why is the world shaking? RUBIOUS!" I scream while he holds me in his warm arms.

"SERENA!" Who's that calling my name?

"I have to wake up somethings wrong!"

"No Serena they will take you away from me, they don't want us to be together and will stop at nothing. Darien must have told them that you kissed him and now they want to break us apart! Please Serena stay with me, be with me?" I should take his hand but something is holding me back? I can't believe the scouts would stoop this low though?

"SERENAA..." Wait that sounds like Tuedo mask I have to go hes the only one who wouldn't lie but then again the girls could have brain washed him or something? Plus how does he know who I' am?

"Ruby I I feel as if I should see what that is but another part of me wants to take your hand what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should look into your heart and hopefully the answer will come to you." I know Rubious and I are meant to be so this is a risk I know is worth taking.

"Now Serena I love you,"

"I love you too," (FLASHING LIGHTS EVERY WHERE) Were back in my bed room and I feel better than great more like invincible and with Rubious by my side we are un stoppable.

"Serena I've been calling you, you cannot trust this man."

"Oh I think she can Darien," Oh my god Darien is Tuxedo mask? "Looks like your the one she can't trust."

"Serena he's brain washing you, you have to come with me away from him,"

"Why he is mine and I' am his we are one and he has done no such thing I made the choice all on my own." I can't help btu grin, I also have this awsome black and purple lace sailor out fit on. The top is black and the bow is Dark purple the sleezes are purple lace and the skirt is dark purple and the lines on the skirt have purple lace.  


"Serena,"

"I think we've heard enough, *Moon Dark Light Blood Shot* " Beams of red came out of my hands, a new power this is great, so much energy and power. Darien is lying on the floor and I do not care.

"Do you want me to take care of the trash Darling?"

"No its alright we will just let him rot there, and if he shows up again we can just beat him up over and over again like a game."

"Sounds fun." We kiss passionatly wow today is just getting better and better.

"SERENA (all the scouts gasp) Were too late,"

"Oh Hello nice of you guys to show up," I can't help but have this mischievious grin on my face.

"Serena what have you done to Tuxedo Mask?" past Rei.

"Oh you mean Darien, I just did what we do to normal trash hahaha and you know what it was fun."

"Serena snap out of it," past Lita.

"We have to break them apart its the only way," Rini

"There will be no breaking us apart just your bones but for now we must leave we have many plans and the future to think about bbye," Holding Rubious as we Teleport is just the greatest thing.

"Rubious never let me go?"

"I will never let you go my love," He squeezes me and he dance in the moon light of the park.

Back at Serenas house

" Well this is just great isn't it? We've lost Serena to some evil guy and Darien is pumbled, we have no Idea where they went and there binded." past Lita

"Your just making it better aren't you? Well we best go off and find them we 'might' have another chance but we have two choices kill Rubious or talk to Serena and tell her, her future," Uranus

" Kill Rubious," Saturn

"But Serena will be devastated and never talk to us again!" past Amy

"Well what would you rather a future or end of the world as we know it?" Neptune

"Okay well lets go get her back then," Future Lita


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

*** I do not own Sailor Moon ^-^ * Review if you want **

_**" Kill Rubious," Saturn**_

_**"But Serena will be devastated and never talk to us again!" past Amy**_

_**"Well what would you rather a future or end of the world as we know it?" Neptune**_

_**"Okay well lets go get her back then," Future Lita**_

**Now**

"Rubious where are you taking me?"

"Serena we are at the fountain of youth, the moon is full and is shining and Serena, will you marry me?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Serena I love you and you love me right? (she nods) well lets show our love to the world, let me be your king,"

"Umm I don't know what to say,"

"Say you will be mine,"

"Okay I will be yours to death do us part," I couldn't help but giggle, I can't believe I'm getting married and I have a new power, I pumbld Darien. This is the best day ever! "Wow its beautiful," Its a blood red stone crystal that you just can't help staring at. Wow I feel dizzy like I'm going to faint.

_(Narrarator)_

"SERENA, oh my god what have you done to her?" past Lita

" Don't worry shes just sleeping, I have to get her ready for the wedding."

"Wedding?" past Rei

"Shouldn't have figured you wanted to ruin the future Rubious especially when we already killed you before," Future Lita

"Your days of living are over," Future Mina

"Oh I doubt that, for one you cannot harm me because I have your queen, another if you hurt me you will kill her especially when we become one."

"What have you done to Serena?" Darien/Tuxedo mask

"Were about to get married Ta Ta," Like that he's gone with Serena laying aslep in his arms.

"Well this is just great," Future Mina

"Remember its not over until she says I do," Pluto

"Lets go," Saturn.

They all hold hands and teleport to places where the wedding could be held. While they are doing that, Rubious has already started to find a sacred temple to perform the ceremony. All he needs is a willing priest and to put some of the Dark Crystal in Serena and then it will all be complete the end to a whole new beginning.

Darien

This is hopeless we will never find her! I'm sitting at the play ground after we met at the hospital after my accident so long ago. I can picture little Serena giving me that rose that I gave to my friend who was leaving. She was and still is so adorable at times, why did I let her go? And why did I go out with Rei? I must keep trying to look for her, I can't give up.

"You should give up,"

'Who's there?"

"Who do you think," Damn he caught me off guard and held me from behind how stupid can ya get? I'm pretty sure I can go lower.

" Say Good night Darien or should I say Endemiyond?" AHHHH

"Ahh Why?"

"To be king I want to rule the galaxy and what better way then to be with the princess of the moon who ends up ruling Crystal Tokyo or didn't my memory powder work? You should remember all that and your little girl Rini," That good for nothing Ba5trd !

"Serena" (whisper)

"Hahaha now it is complete no more good only POWER!"

Serena

My head I must have dozed off why does my heart hurt? Must just be from all the teleporting.

"_Serena_" (A whisper in Serenas ear/Darien Dieing)

What was that?

"Serena my Darling it is almost time," Ruby

"Almost time for what?" Serena

"For us to get married of course," ruby

"Oh yeah right I must get ready," Serena

"You all ready are," Ruby

"But how?" Serena

"Doesn't matter," Ruby "Lets go take my hand," I look into his eyes and I feel this is my destiny. The walk wasn't too long there was lovely black silk walk way leading to the fountain, under the full moon. It was perfect, a bueatiful picture that will stay with me forever. I love my out fit he has good taste.

"Shall we begin?" Priest

"Yes we shall," I couldn't help but smile, this is the happiest day of my life.

"Do you take Serena to be your wife, through sickness and in health?" Priest

"I do," Ruby

"Do you Serena for the same?" Priest

"I do," Serena

"State your vows Rubious," Priest

"Serena you are my world, my future I cannot picture a life with out you," Ruby

"Serena state your vows," Priest

"Ruby from the moment I saw you, I just new it would all work out and that we would be together. You are my rock and my cloud that carries me through all my sad moments, I love you and will always." Serena

"By the power Vested in me you are now husband and wife you may kiss the bride," Priest

He put the ring on my finger as I did his and in that moment I new nothing could ever break us apart.

"Nooo Serena don't he has tricked you and lied to you!" Future Mina.

"Oh no Rini!" Pluto

"My head AHHHHH!" Rini transforming into Rubious daughter.

"Rini are you alright?" Rei

"Who's Rini I' am *Selenite Fire Opal* "

"Were too late," Pluto

"Rini snap out of it!" Uranus (slaps Rini)

"My name is Selenite princess of the Earth and Dark kingdom and you shall die #Crystal Gemstone Stars IGNITE#" (A swirl of colours clouded by a bright light to represent selenite and then black fire around it for Fire Opal)

"Serena say helo to our future daughter," Rubious

"Selenite come to me," This really is the best day of my life.

"URANUS!" Neptune.

This is my Daughter?

"Mum?" I just have to hold her I can't believe this is all happening?

"Yes that's rigth I'm your mother," I light red glow came upon us me, Rubious and our Daughter such a peaceful light.

"Rubious what are you doing with My Queen?" Diamond

"Oh Diamond a bit late aren't you? Shes my Queen now, Serena Selenite lets show these people what were made of,"

"I couldn't agree more my Darling," I could feel my eyes glowing red and see Selenites and Rubious like were one big family.

"Moon Cosmic POWER!" I could feel the new energy flouting around me changing into my black and purple lace Sailor out fit but with a staff with a black moon cresent moon and a red star beside it. " Dark... Moon... Blood... Drop...Stain... Full MOON DARKNESS!" The moon went from a silver too a black blood stain, my staff glowed as the ground shook and Silver blades came out and stabbed Diamond and the knives I could just feel Diamonds power go into them and they flew back into the staff and it glowed red for a second as beams of black and red came out to attack the other scouts. Selenite joined me and Ruby held my hands and a huge kill ball like a comit with fire attacked. All I could feel was power and I new that the world was ours to control, no more people telling me what I can and can't do. When all the screams ended all I could see was stains of blood every where and thats when I new nothing would be the same again.


End file.
